


The Night Dweller

by Imps_Entity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Dreaming, Hospital, OC, Original Character(s), vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imps_Entity/pseuds/Imps_Entity
Summary: This is just a vent fic.





	The Night Dweller

Tick... tock... tick... tock... The clock was slowly clicking away. Each second was a reminder of how long this presence would be lingering for. Sam knew it better than anyone, being the main reason the beast was here in the first place. 

The white room felt so empty and dark, despite it’s supposed light coloring in the day light. It felt funny to him how a room that could seem so welcoming at first, was a place feared by many who fell ill. Being placed in this room meant the worst for you... especially when you spend night after night here. The fact these rooms were associated with death despite its attempts to seem welcoming sent shivers down his spine. 

The man was oh so familiar with the beast that lay in the corner of the room. He could feel the fog circling around him, breathing the black mess into his lungs as it slowly suffocated him. Still though, laid there, the IV in his arm as he listened to the comforting beeps of the heart monitor. 

The creature that watched him effortlessly through the night... was only awaiting his time to join him. It would talk to him, but sam never responded. His dull eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

He was staring at words, ones he had inscribed there with dark patches, using only one tool. Pure imagination. Each night the words would change to something different he imagined. The beast would read out the words to him, questioning what they meant, why they were here.  
Tonight’s letters spelled out a simple word. “Change.” To Sam it meant many things, but it mostly reminded him of his family.

His family visited him every now and then, but his wife had stopped visiting his bedside all together. She couldn’t bare to watch her husbands worsening condition- as he slowly slipped into the clutches of death by each passing of another sorrowful day. 

Sams lips felt dry, cracked, but glued shut. He wanted to speak to the demon, say something. He wanted to cry or scream, but he couldn’t. He felt the constant struggle for air, as if he was drowning in a dry ocean of blood. 

He was ill. 

One night though, he gained the courage to speak up, parting his glued lips as he took in a steady breath of air. “Why are you the only one who still visits me..?” He asked softly, his voice as cracked and dry as his lips. 

“Because I’m here to take you along with me..” the demon replied simply.

“But what if I’m not ready to go with you yet?” 

“You will be when the time comes.”

That’s right... time. Suddenly, the words on the ceiling changed. “Time.” They spelled. The ticking of the clock fell silent. The room felt silent, Sam slowly shutting his tired eyes as he fell into a relaxed sleep. When he awoke... it was still dark, but when he turned his head to the window, he saw light. The demon was gone, the words on the ceiling gone, the clock gone as well. Sam was no longer in a white room. He was in an unfamiliar room. “Am I dead?” He asked, voice echoing as it slowly fell silent. “No, you’re only dreaming. Open your eyes again.” 

That’s when he felt the click, the click of reality shift all at once. His eyes once again fluttering open, sitting up in his bed in a cold sweat. There lay his wife, next to him in his own warm bed. 

“It was only a dream.” The demon spoke. 

“But my time is almost up...” Sam replied with a heavy shaky breath. 

“Yes it is, but you’ll waste what you have left if you act like a broken record Sam.” 

“Of course.” Sam replied, gently holding his sleeping wife’s hand in his own. 

“Enjoy it while it lasts.” The demon hummed, slowly vanishing into the darkness... leaving Sam and his lover alone in their empty dark room.


End file.
